Changelog 1.167
Hello Queens and Kings, The update to 1.167 will take place on Monday, December 9th. There will be a short period of downtime during the update, we apologize for any inconvenience caused during this time. For a detailed description of the changes, please see the list below: Changes *The Guild Battlegrounds' attrition behavior has been re-balanced to improve the overall experience. *New rewards have been added to the Antiques Dealer as Auction/Shop items: ** Tholos of Idols Lvl 1 and Upgrade kit ** Great Tree of Love and Eternal Tree of Love ** Carousel ** Pond of Fall and Forest of Fall Bugfixes *Upon mouse hovering the winter event cars, the tooltip windows were missing. This issue has been fixed. *It was not possible to identify the winter event cars attached to the train, but now the details are shown by mouse hovering them. *The Winter Train's second level was showing and providing the wrong amount of produced coins. *Fixed an issue where the heal timer in Military Buildings was stalling every few seconds. *The ordering of goods were not properly displayed in Settlements (Flash version of the game). *Fixed an issue where the build grid stayed open after visiting battlegrounds. *Fixed an issue where it was not possible to send a new individual messages to members of a group thread. *If the only guild member participating in a Battleground decided to leave his guild, the other guild members would get an error message when clicking on Battleground building. This issue has been fixed now. *Fixed an issue where the last hour of the Guild Battleground was not always added to the total victory points. Mobile Only Changes This is the mobile section of the changelog. These are things that you won't see on the desktop version of the game and only concern the mobile interface or functionality. Keep in mind that the time the mobile update becomes available depends on the stores and can be some days after the release of the browser version. So don't be surprised if you don't see the update on your devices just yet! *Upon clicking in a Battleground province, emojis wouldn't be shown in the guild name. This issue has been fixed now. *Fixed an issue where the "Buy Forge Points" button was misplaced in the trade window. *There was an issue where the color guard bonus was not being applied in army management window. *Fixed an issue where the custom Forge Point donation button would still be available even if Architecture was not yet researched. *Donating goods to the Guild Treasury through a Battleground's province would result in donating the full missing amount. This issue has been fixed now. *negotiations from now on, resources that you have already tried towards a specific character will also be shown as grey, thus avoiding unnecessary spending in a negotiation (this should also be available on browser version in the next update - 1.168): In the meantime, our development team continues working on the next in-game event. Thank you for playing Forge of Empires! Sincerely, Your Forge of Empires Team and FoE Wiki Original link to the changelog can be found here.